Grey Beauty
by fiftyshadesfreak
Summary: Christian helps Ana get adjusted to her post-pregnancy body… ONE-SHOT. Fluff included!


"God, I've missed you," Christian murmurs against my lips, making them curve with a smile.

"I never left," I say with amusement as he moves his lips to my neck. "I think you mean you've missed sex."

"No," he disagrees, bringing his face up just long enough to look me in the eyes. "I've missed making love to my wife – showing her how much I love her."

His words do their magic of making my heart melt. But before I can respond, he dips his head again.

We saw Dr. Greene today, and she gave Christian something rather exciting – the green light to have sex again.

It's just been weeks, but it feels like an eternity. In all honesty, I've probably been more anxious for this than Christian. Even though it's not like we haven't had our release in weeks – we've still been fooling around here and there. After all, we can't keep our hands to ourselves for weeks without being expected to explode. Especially with my hormones all over the place – making me unbearably horny at times.

But it's not the same. I miss the closeness, the connection.

And tonight – we can finally have it again. Teddy's sound asleep so we're taking full advantage of our alone time.

Christian's fingers move to my blouse, not hesitating as they make easy work of the buttons before pushing it off of my shoulders. Bringing his lips to mine once more, he walks me backward the rest of the way to the bed.

When the back of my knees hit the edge, he very gently lowers me onto the mattress, holding himself carefully so I feel none of his weight.

The action fills me with a twinge of exasperation. Ever since Teddy's arrival, he's been treating me like I'm made of glass. I keep telling him I'm fine – all soreness had disappeared by now, but he still won't listen.

Christian kisses down my neck, moving over my chest and lower onto my stomach.

I glance down, watching his lips move over my skin, loving me, worshipping me as they go.

Suddenly, when he drops below my navel to my lower abdomen, I can't help but squirm, a little insecure with this part of my body since giving birth.

Of course, the movement doesn't escape Christian's notice. He raises up immediately to look at me.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Nothing," I answer immediately. He narrows his eyes, totally unconvinced.

"Tell me," he insists.

"I'm just a little uncomfortable. That's all," I say, a little embarrassed to have to own up to this.

"Am I hurting you?" he asks, alarmed as he lifts himself further off of me so that there's no more pressure on my body at all.

"No, no," I say quickly. "Not _that _sort of uncomfortable."

For some reason, blood floods into my cheeks at having to explain this to him. Declaring this out loud, somehow makes it sound that much more ridiculous.

"What's wrong?" he asks, sliding back up so our faces are closer.

I peek down at my belly. In a way, it's still strange not having the baby bump. And at the same time, it's odd not having the stomach I used to before I got pregnant. Now, I have to adjust to this third option of a little pudgy-ness due to the baby weight I gained along with a couple stretch marks (luckily, I got out relatively unscathed in that area).

But the cause of the majority of my insecurities – the long scar I now bare from the C-section.

"I'm just not quite used to everything yet," I whisper, my eyes trained on the gruesome-looking scar.

It takes no more than a nanosecond for Christian to understand what I'm referring to. He knows me too well.

"Ana," he says, his tone half sympathetic, half reproving.

He ducks back down to my belly.

"Ana," he repeats. "You just had a baby. It takes time for your body to recover." He gently kisses my stomach.

"I know," I acknowledge.

"There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." He places two more kisses across my belly.

Then he moves back to the scar, kissing it as well before looking back up at me. "Do you know what I see when I look at this?" He traces it softly with his index finger.

I shake my head silently, making him answer his own question. "I see the most beautiful," Kiss. "Sexiest," Kiss. "And _hottest _part of you."

"Yeah right." I roll my eyes with the absurdity of his words.

I look back to see two glinting gray eyes, staring at me seriously. "Would I lie to you?" he demands lightly.

I press my lips together at the verbal trap. "No," I mutter grudgingly.

"Alright then," he says simply, with a small shrug before he sits up suddenly in between my legs. He runs both hands over the length of my stomach.

"Ana, this…" He runs his finger over the length of the scar again. "is what brought our son into the world."

He leans back over me but keeps his hand over my stomach. "And there is nothing more beautiful than that to me."

I can feel my eyes prick with the first signs of tears, beyond touched by his love and reassurance.

I reach up to touch his cheek. "You carried a baby for nine months and gave life to our little Teddy, Ana. You should be proud of this."

I blink, making a tear slide down the side of my face which he promptly kisses away.

"Christian," I say, causing him to pull back to look at me. "Make love to me."

He grins. "Gladly, Mrs. Grey."

Later that night, with him holding me close, he kisses my hair and asks, "How do you feel?"

I know he means physically – again, acting like I'm made of glass, but I can't help my answer.

"Beautiful," I whisper, smiling to myself and reveling in the ability to say it with conviction. "I feel beautiful."

**A/N: Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
